The Scorpion's Reunion
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: After Sasori's suicide in the battle against Chiyo and Sakura, he finds himself in a place where he meets the two souls that he misses most. Slight shounen-ai at the end Sasodei


My second chappie. Sorry bout the 1st 1 though. Can't figure out how to plot the ideas in my head. Anyway, this takes place in the Naruverse afterlife (in heaven nonetheless…). I hope the Sasodei is noticeable at the end.

_ITALICS – MOTHER_

**BOLD – FATHER**

NORMAL – SASORI

UNDERLINED - CHIYO

* * *

A young looking male was laid sprawled in a huge grass field. Even from a distance you can distinguish some of his unique features. Blood-red hair with some of the locks covering his eyes, and a white cloak to go with covering some of his torso and his entire lower half. His name… is Sasori…

A pair of eyelids slowly opens up revealing another pair of light brown eyes. With thick eyelashes adding his eye feature, one might expect he was a huge hit with the ladies in his life before. _"…wha… where am… I?" _Those were his first thoughts as Sasori manage to get his mind to work._ "Oh yeah… I went suicidal because of those two*(1)… and grandma Chiyo… heh, well at least people will now remember my legacy as the Scorpion of the Red Sands."_

Sasori look around. All he can see is just a vast expanse of beautiful fields of grass. Still scanning, suddenly he saw a figure standing on a small hill in the field. He walks slowly towards the blurry figure, before realizing that it's too big to be a person. Rubbing his eyes to get a clearer view, he concludes, from the dark brown body and a huge green covering on the top, that it is a huge oak tree. And beneath the tree were to people… the same people that left his heart in loneliness… the same people that made his heart grew cold and ruthless due to their absence… the same people who he missed so much… the same… who killed him… on the outside… and the inside…**"Father…, mother?..."**

"**SASORI!!! Come here m'boy!!" **yelled his supposedly dead father. In an instant Sasori run towards the duo, running towards them as if they were his only hope from the darkness that once claimed his heart. Without even realizing and ignoring all conscious thoughts he was pulled into a warm embrace by his parents. Smiling, Sasori said the words which he meant to say to them when he was just a young boy, **"Father…, mother…, I missed you so." **With those words spoken, he let himself cry in his parents loving embrace, completely forgetting the fact that he is now no longer the immortal puppet he was before.

* * *

CONVERATION

* * *

"…_-Seriously honey dear, we should punish him after all he did in the living world! I always expected high of him! An ANBU Black Ops or at least a puppeteer jounin but noooooo….. he just had to be an S-rank criminal and joining an EVIL organization nonetheless!!!"_

"**But dear, he went through a lot, shoul-"**

"Its ok father I'll be happy to accep-"

"**DAMN RIGHT you should young man! I mean, how could you turn yourself into a puppet! How are you suppose to continue our family line at that time!!"**

"WHA-!!! Mother, I never had any intentions to marry a girl ok! And with due respect, when I turned myself in to a puppet I DID keep my manli-"

"**OK! OK!!OK!!! We don't really need to go into the details ok son?!"**

"_WHAT! How could you! With your looks you could have a the girls you wanted! I thought you bear us grandchildren afte-"_

"WASSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!!"

"WTF?!! Grandma! When did you get here?!"

"Ho ho! What's the matter Saso-chan, surprised to see your grandma?

"**Mother? Wha- since when did you… die?"**

"Hmm? Oh, I had to revive the dead kazekage by using *that* technique since a certain *someone's* partner just had to kill him"

_*Glares at Sasori*_

***Glares at Sasori***

"… _well, that doesn't matter now, at least our whole family is here right Sasori?"_

"*Smile* Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better ending to my life, now I can have all the peace in the world… "

*PLOMP*

"_***GASP* SASORI-DANNA!!!! I MISSEDYOU, UN!!!"**_*(2)

* * *

- This was referring to the puppets Chiyo had used. "Father" and "Mother".

– Ha-ha!! Guess who? ^_^ hint: annoying, loud, feminine, no sense of art and totally blonde (no offence to blondes ok?)

A/N: Well, I guess what happened after Sasori's suicide, I completely ignored Hidan and Kakuzu's deaths by the way. But it seems ok in the end, idk how his family will react with his blonde boyfriend though… Anyway, my next one-shot would probably be marking the Sasodei's territory here in Fanfiction, if you know what I mean…*wink**anti-tobidei**wink**sasodei FTW*

R n R!!!


End file.
